Two of Everything
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: One simply cannot have two of everything' Tykicentric, oneshot. Hope you enjoy! -contains spoilers for more recent chapters-


The room was dark and cool and silent.

Silent.

Silence that enveloped Tyki Mikk and caressed his dark bare skin. Deep golden eyes blinked slowly, heavily, staring at nothing, and seeing everything. Seeing, and thinking.

How long had it been since _then_? When his inner noah had taken control? When that red haired General Cross had beaten him down? (And that man was really too smooth for his own good. Perhaps more so than even Tyki?) The slightest pursing of his lips showed his distaste for the thought.

It wasn't his fault though. It was that _cheating boy_. Allen Walker. He had made Tyki lose himself. The brat. The little squanty mushroom of a boy. Not even a beansprout. They grew too tall.

But he was full of surprises, that Allen Walker.

Tyki stretched lazily in his green silken sheets. Yes, now he remembered. It had been four days. And he hadn't even moved from his own bed. "Stop your moping, Tyki-pon!" the Earl would come and say to him. But he was _not_ moping. He was _recovering_. Transforming had taken so much out of him.

And secretly, he had been afraid too.

He wanted to hide it, from himself, and especially the Earl. In that short time, he had found that he could not remember the faces of his friends, and barely even their names. He did not remember what it was like to hear their voices, what the wind felt like in his hair, or the sunshine on his face. He had lost his humanity, and there was only the _rush_ and the smell of blood.

Turning over, he breathed slowly, forcing the memory to fade. He stared at the dark wood floor of his room, the dark walls of his room. This place was really... too dark. He found himself longing for the tease; not for its power, but for its color, movement. A semblance of life in a shady two-tone world of grays, if a false one.

Suddenly desiring light and color, Tyki finally rose from the feathery confines of his bed. Running a hand through his mussed hair, he slid to the floor. The wave of cold in his feet hard and grounding, real.

His body was stiff and achy, but he crossed the room to his large closet, black pajama pants whispering as he moved. Opening the creaky door, he browsed his collection of finery. As he pulled out the desired outfit, he noticed in the corner of his eye his old grungy working clothes. Not even on a hanger, piled messily in the corner, how out of place they seemed here. He smirked softly. Yes, yes. This foolish game he played, they would never know. He didn't want them to know. Not ever.

Closing the door, he dressed slowly, watching himself in the long wall mirror opposite him. Sliding the pastel yellow shirt over his shoulders (because black and white really did get boring after so long) he finished his ensemble.

He opened the door to the hallway, cheery and filled with warm gas light. It was all fake, so _fake_. Alot like that damned Earl. But, alot like him too. He smiled at that. Who really could say they had seen the true face of Tyki Mikk?

He walked into the grand main room of the noah manor, pulling his dark curls back away from his face.

"Ohh" Tyki stopped in his tracks, just for a second, but then continued walking, moving towards the door.

"How adorable you look today, Tyki-pon" the Earl appeared behind him, watching him as he moved to leave. "Going somewhere?"

Tyki gave the Earl a backward glance and a mischevious smirk. "Out." he replied simply, innocently.

The Earl's face did not change, and he did not say anything. He merely watched as Tyki moved out the door, the sudden burst of sunshine spilling in and stealing Tyki from his view.

The door closed once more, the familiar smoke of the gas lights drifting in the air.

Tyki would have to die soon. He had to be gotten rid of. He was quite the bad example for his other siblings. He was a Noah who played with humans. A creature of the darkness who loved the light.

The Earl turned away at last. Yes, Tyki would have to die. One simply cannot have two of everything.

a/n- Ahah! My first fanfic ever. Was it any good? I really love Tyki and his two-facedness. I wish there would be more about him in the manga.


End file.
